dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Changes
の の |Rōmaji title = Arashi no Mae no Saikai |Literal title = The Reunion Before the Storm |Series = DB |Number = 133 |Saga = Piccolo Jr. Saga |Airdate = November 9, 1988 |English Airdate = October 23, 2003 |Manga = The Reunion |Previous = Hotter than Lava |Next = Preliminary Peril (Piccolo Jr. Saga episode) Preliminary Peril }} の の |''Arashi no Mae no Saikai''|lit. "The Reunion Before the Storm"}} is the eleventh episode of the Piccolo Jr. Saga and the one hundred thirty-third episode in the Dragon Ball series. This episode first aired in Japan on November 9, 1988. Its original American airdate was October 23, 2003. Summary Three years have passed since King Piccolo's defeat and all of the warriors reunite for the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament. Everyone that Master Roshi and Launch are waiting for is late. Tien Shinhan, Krillin, Yamcha, Chiaotzu, and Goku have not arrived yet. Oolong, Puar, and Bulma arrive first. Bulma's look has changed again. As Bulma was about to help a girl to catch a flying balloon and is having trouble catching it before asking for some help, a mysterious young man appears to assist her and gives her the balloon as Bulma asks him how does he know her name. It is Goku, but he is not recognized by anybody, as he has his hair wrapped in a turban, but when he removes the turban and shows his unique hairstyle, everybody finally recognizes him, and are astonished by how tall he has become (Bulma in particular finds Goku to have grown handsome too). Bulma then gives the little girl back her balloon. When there is just one minute left for the end of registration, Tien, Krillin, Yamcha and Chiaotzu appear. Yamcha has unexplained scars. Krillin revels in the fact that he is taller, but only for a moment, because Goku walks up to him and is at least two heads taller than him now. After some times to recognize, the two best friends embrace and Krillin finally gets to thank Goku for bringing him back to life. Both Yamcha and Tien are surprised and excited for their face off against Goku. Master Roshi made hotel reservations for everybody so they can can all rest and be prepared for the World Martial Arts Tournament tomorrow. While talking with Master Roshi, Tien asks him whether he was going to be Jackie Chun again. Master Roshi says he won't be participating this year. Bulma shows renewed interest in Yamcha. Outside, lightning strikes the town clock tower. Piccolo mysteriously saves a mother and her child from the falling debris. The next day, as the preliminaries begin, Goku explains that he got rid of his tail, so Kami could restore the moon. Also, Goku and Tien notice Piccolo show up, and his arrival is much to the distress of Tien. Major Events *After three years, everyone reunites for the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament. *Goku and Piccolo come face to face for the first time. Appearances Characters *Goku *Krillin *Tien Shinhan *Chiaotzu *Yamcha *Master Roshi *Bulma *Launch *Oolong *Puar *Piccolo Locations *Papaya Island **World Martial Arts Tournament Objects *Car *Power Pole Differences from the Manga *Bulma struggling to get the balloon from the tree is exclusive to the anime. *Goku helping the child get the balloon from the tree is exclusive to the anime. *Bulma giving the little girl back her balloon is exclusive to the anime. *In the anime, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu are shown to be late and only arrive at the last very second in order to sign in. In the manga, they arrive almost straight after Goku does. *In the anime, after registering for the Tournament, a rainy night occurs with Goku and his friends shown talking and resting at a local hotel. Piccolo is also shown saving a child from a collapsing rock. This was all exclusive to the anime. Trivia *Throughout the episode, both Goku and the narrator refer to Piccolo Jr. as King Piccolo's alter-ego, which does not make sense as he is more of his reincarnation. *Oolong mentions that he needs a 1-minute recovery time between shapeshifts, yet in his debut episode, he is shown changing forms without any problem. *For the Funimation dub, Sean Schemmel and Sonny Strait replace Stephanie Nadolny and Laurie Steele, respectively, as the voices of Goku and Krillin beginning with this episode, due to both characters having grown up (though Stephanie Nadolny reprises the role of Kid Goku in Dragon Ball GT, and Laurie Steele returns as Kid Krillin's voice in flashback scenes of Dragon Ball Super). **In the alternate Blue Water dub, Jeffrey Watson replaces Zoe Slusar as Goku for the remainder of the episodes. **For the Latin American Spanish dub, Mario Castañeda replaces Laura Torres as the voice of Goku. **In the German dub, Frank Schaff starts voicing Goku, replacing Corrina Riegner. **Wendel Bezerra replaces Úrsula Bezerra as the voice of Goku in the Brazilian dub. **Paolo Torrisi replaces Patrizia Scianca in the Italian dub. *This episode marks the debut of Goku's short-sleeved undershirt and striped boots, which becomes part of his signature outfit for the rest of Dragon Ball and throughout Dragon Ball Z (as well as most of Dragon Ball Super) until "Granddaughter Pan". *Bulma's appearance is updated in this episode, her hair is now shoulder-length again and now wears pink earrings along with red lipstick and wears a purple dress with a pink bracelet along with a white belt with a red pouch and wears white boots which will become her main appearance for the remainder of Dragon Ball. *Yamcha regains his original long hairstyle after it was previously cut short in "The Tournament Begins". *In the Japanese version, this was the first episode to use the fourth and final version of the ending. Because a clean version no longer exists, Funimation did not use it as it still uses the second version of the ending. *In the fourth version of the ending, Yamcha's scars were missing for unexplained reasons, while Goku wore a blue undershirt instead of a black one. He would later wear a blue undershirt in Dragon Ball Z. *This is the first episode to use music from Mystical Adventure. *The title of the episode may be a reference to the David Bowie song "Changes". *The manga version of this episode first shows adult Piccolo in the World Tournament preliminary arena; in the anime he first appears "saving" a woman and her child the night before. The reason for this change is unknown, but is most likely that the actual manga was at the point in which Piccolo and Goku faced Raditzhttp://www.kanzenshuu.com/manga/chp-200/ and Piccolo already had a change of heart since Goku spared his life. This assumption is supported by the narrator referring to Piccolo as an "alien" (referencing his Namekian origins, revealed early in Dragon Ball Z) in the ending narration instead of a demon. Gallery References Site Navigation es:Episodio 133 (Dragon Ball) ca:Episodi 133 (BD) pt-br:Um reencontro depois da tormenta fr:Dragon Ball épisode 133 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball episodes Category:Piccolo Jr. Saga Category:Dragon Ball